swfo_official_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Resurgent First Galaxy
"No more, that day, did we weep. No more did we have to fear whether we would even awaken the next morning. No more sorrow, no more suffering, for our Emperor has returned, and the Galaxy will burn beneath him once again. Long live the First Galaxy!" ~Tal-vera, of the Araxai From the Ashes The story of the First Galaxy is a winding tale, blooming from its humble beginnings in the hopeful, determined minds of the young Ar-i and Es-ven into one of the most powerful armies in history- And by far the greatest of any the Ann'mui had created before, surpassing even the dreaded Crimson Armada of three millennium prior. At the time of their first rise to power, the First Galaxy strode from star to star like unchallenged gods, with weapons and armour the likes of which the Galaxy had never seen, only to fall at the Battle of Geonosis after Ar-i's defeat, and come into the command of his daughter, Na-zari, who further disgraced the army until to call it a shell of what it had once been would be an understatement. Eventually, the army was disbanded just before Na-zari's supposed death, and put under the control of the Final Galaxy, which, too, eventually fell, leaving the Ann'mui stranded on an unfamiliar world, with an Empress they felt they could not trust, with no hope to turn to, until the possession of the last in the Ta-oran bloodline, Me'qerial, by Ar-i himself. Despite the sudden appearance, and in the body of his grandson, Ar-i's return was accepted almost immediately, as the Ann'mui had become so desperate for any glimmer of hope that they wouldn't slowly fade away into extinction, they would grasp at anything that came their way. Shortly thereafter, the brilliant inventor, Kahn Helix, was awoken from his carbonited rest, and development began on remaking the army from the ground up, which quickly shifted the focus of the Ann'mui towards the stars, as the same organization once had two centuries ago. Boosted by the inexorable wealth of the Te'or-anan E'olofaxi, Helix Unlimited- A household name across the Galaxy for their incredible arrangements of products- Now under the unchallenged thumbs of Ar-i and Kahn both, has started focusing massive amounts of their resources into the construction of the single-most-powerful droid army in history. Widely considered to be the first and only "Empirical E'olofaxi" in its early days, the First Galaxy has assumed a role much more akin to its Final Galaxy predecessor; Pooling the entirety of the resources available to the Ann'mui into the single act of defending the Motherworld as stalwartly as physically possible without expanding, which, while not the wisest move for the long run- Resources gained would become greater than the resources needed in order to continue sustaining the defenses, ETC- Did prove to be the saving grace of the Ann'mui in the Suicide War, and could, theoretically, be maintained until the inevitable return strike against the Motherworld by Humanity, which is relied upon to be the first domino to fall in a chain leading to their destruction, by the incredible combined wealth of the Te'or-ana and Helix Unlimited. Some time after his return, following the reappearance of Talen'ta'rado and reunification of all Axi under the single banner of the First Galaxy, Ar-i had an A-SA-77 commissioned, and, once completed, control of it was assumed by him, leading to the subsequent imprisonment of Me'qerial, and Ar-i's joyous return to himself. Alliances Chiss Ascendancy While not exactly considered to be an alliance until the Battle of Rakata Prime- The event which kick-started the invasion by the First Galaxy- The Chiss and Ann'mui have been in some sort of long-running partnership since the early years of the Old Republic, with Chiss expansion having bumped into the Carinae system by accident, and, fascinated by the powerful sentients on the surface of one of the gas giant's tiniest moons, began gifting them technology, which expanded into a powerful alliance that would last up to the initial collapse of the First Galaxy, then return after Ar-i calls them back to action. Helix Unlimited The massive enterprise of Helix Unlimited, founded by the Impure, Kahn Helix, was drafted into assisting the First Galaxy in their ambitious droid army more-or-less by force, though these rather passive-aggressive feelings towards each other have since faded as Ar-i continues to prove his cause just. Helix Unlimited has nearly as much control as the Emperor himself, though the majority of deeds with a sizable impact are always confirmed by Ar-i before actually being put into action. History 3,348 BSW Predating even the founding of the Final Galaxy, shortly after Chiss exploration brought the world of hyperspace travel to the Ann'mui, brief expansion efforts resulted in the discovery of the ancient superweapon, the Rakatan Star Forge, granting the Ann'mui near-unlimited access to the creation of ships, though this was overlooked by all previous Ann'mui empires leading up to the First Galaxy, as, save perhaps Areti'qas, the Ann'mui saw no need for such a weapon, which, eventually, became forgotten and derelict over Carinae system's resident pulsar. 127 BSW Es-ven, the eldest of the two First Galaxy Ta-ora brothers, is born, with a natural sense of justice 125 BSW One-hundred twenty-five years before the Suicide War, Ar-i, the first Wyrlit born since the Old Republic, is brought into the hellhole of a world that was Volatara, to a war-torn city under the oppression of their counterparts on the other side of the world. From a young age, he displayed the naturally strong will- Even for an Ann'mui- That would serve him well to the end.